


Little Pieces

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed has a lot of problems, Gen, Hurt, Trust, spoilers for Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Ed is begging to an empty room to just have one reason to not go through with this, he just wants one.





	

In the kitchen, it feels cold, the air feels heavy, and he himself feels like a ghost. He can hear Clayface walking through the home, in his mind he can easily picture the layout of the mansion. The mansion that just weeks ago, he referred to as his home, the home he shared with his one and only friend. It was the only true home that Ed had ever known, a place that made him feel safe and wanted. 

Ed takes silent steps towards the doorway, he needs to be closer. He pays close attention to his own deep breaths, counts each inhale and exhale. He keeps his hands at his sides, he curls his fingers against his palms digging chewed down fingernails into the palms of his hands as the tension fills him. 

He can hear the voices, he can hear Oswald’s voice. There’s a tightening in his chest, his breath catches in his throat causing him to feel momentarily choked. There’s a fear and a pain in his old friend’s voice. There are emotions Ed is feeling that he can’t understand and they cause his brain to ache, there are sounds in his own head that he cannot explain. There are voices and emotions, there are things he should have explained to him, but never found the right timing.

Ed wants to take pleasure in this, he does take pleasure in this. He hates him. He wants Oswald to suffer, he wants to watch him die by his hand. He hates him, he wants to see him in pain, but he doesn’t want to get close. He can’t get close, even now he knows he’s far too close to him. Hearing his voice, his labored breathing, knowing he’s only a few feet away.

He hears Clayface mention Isabella, just as they had planned.

The man had off handedly asked who she was, why he had to bring her and a murder up. He hadn’t seemed interested in it, just trying to make conversation, Ed told him it was just a minor detail of no importance. Inside he knew how important it was. 

Quietly he begs, Ed can hear his own barely audible voice as he speaks.

“Please God just….Just say something about it, please just apologize. Say what you did, say that you killed her, and that you didn’t mean for it to happen. Please just do this for me, please God just do this. I need you to do this.” 

He can feel the tears in his eyes, they sting and they burn, his palms are sweaty and his voice cracks as he quietly pleads in an empty room.

Intently he listens hoping to hear Oswald apologize, he wants to hear him admit it. He wants him to admit that he had murdered Isabella, that it was wrong of him, or even to say he’d do it again if he had the chance. Ed just needs something, he needs a reason to run into the other room and wrap his arms around him and….

Nothing.

There is no mention, he passes over her name and her existence as if it means nothing to him. She means nothing, Ed means nothing. Oswald is too concerned about himself, about his position, and somebody going against him for an unknown reason. He’s too caught up in himself and his own issues to realize anything outside of his own kingdom.

Ed hears Clayface approaching, he quickly rubs the tears from his eyes, and he feels another piece of himself dying. Another innocent piece of himself that once believed that someone could care, that someone could look at him and see a man worthy of trust and honesty. He feels himself darken, become something terrifying even to himself, but still there are a handful of pieces left. There’s a handful of chances he’s willing to throw Oswald’s way, he just needs a reason not to kill him, a reason to make this stop.


End file.
